


Yes, Sir.

by Rossy94



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deepthroating, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Thoughts, Dom RK900, Dom/sub, Ejaculate, Fanfiction, Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Riding, Showers, Smut, Some Fluff, Sub Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, Yes Sir, dirty secrets, doggie, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossy94/pseuds/Rossy94
Summary: "We're going to fuck." he says harshly. Gavin gets chills all over as the words echo in his mind. He smiles at Nines seductively. Nines leans in and they presses their lips together. Gavin forces his tongue inside Nines' while exchanging heavy breathing. Nines pulls away biting Gavin's bottom lip. Gavin could feel his jeans getting tighter, and where Nines' hips  were, he could feel his erection growing."Oh, and there's just the matter of one more thing." he says as his lips brush against Gavin's."Oh, yeah? What's that?" he says pecking a kiss."You will do everything that I say, when I say, exactly as I say. You will refer to me as Sir."





	Yes, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. I just thought of this one morning, and it just so happens to be my first fanfic. So please be gentle to my soul. 'Kay, thanks! :)

Nines inserted a key into the door of his studio apartment, behind him was Gavin. Once the door was unlocked, he opened it on turned on the lights. Gavin followed suit closing the door behind him. Nines took off his jacket and hung it up in a closet near the front door. None of them said a word. Gavin just watched him as he went about putting his belongings were they go. Soon, Gavin had enough of the silence.

"Okay. So...you're just not gonna...like talk to me." he said as he put his hands in jacket pockets.

Nines wasn't facing him as he was laying out his laptop on his desk, not saying a word. "It didn't even affect you." Gavin continued, "So why the hell are you acting it did?!" He was agitated. Nines was holding paper files for a case, and as soon as he heard he words leave Gavin's mouth he turned around and threw the files down letting the papers fly out onto the floor. Nines walked over to Gavin with a stern look on his face.

"You don't think that what you nearly did, didn't affect me?" the heat of his artificial breath hitting Gavin's forehead.

Gavin huffed with a smile, and shook his head. "I am so tired of your fucking bullshit, Gavin." Nines said aggressively still looking down. Gavin was taken a-back by Nines. He normally didn't use that type of language, if at all. Nines was always cool, calm, and collected; Gavin must have done something to actually piss him off. "Okay. So, tell me exactly, how did it affect you?"  he spat back as he looked into the tall androids icy blue eyes.

Nines let out an aggravated sigh. "You never listen to me. Anytime I tell you to stop doing something." Gavin laughs breaking their eye contact. "Right now, you're doing it." Nines rises his voice in anger. He steps away from Gavin shaking his head. Gavin scoffs, "Don't do that to me. You know I don't mean it." Nines folds his arms not looking at Gavin. He was too mad at him to even want look at him, and he had every right to be. Gavin was hard headed, and at times, almost impossible to deal with, but Nines always stayed by him.

Gavin sighed and walked closer to Nines. He put a hand on one of his shoulders and ran it down his arm, "Babe, I'm sorry." Nines looks at Gavin with disappointment at his apology. "No." he shakes his head. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time, Gavin." Gavin looks at him with slight worry as he pulls his hand back. "I'm going to have to show you, no, teach you how to listen." Nines unfolds his arms and gets very close in front of Gavin, placing his hand on the back of his head pulling his hair forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"We're going to fuck." he says harshly. Gavin gets chills all over as the words echo in his mind. He smiles at Nines seductively. Nines leans in and they presses their lips together. Gavin forces his tongue inside Nines' while exchanging heavy breathing. Nines pulls away biting Gavin's bottom lip. Gavin could feel his jeans getting tighter, and where Nines' hips  were, he could feel his erection growing. 

"Oh, and there's just the matter of one more thing." he says as his lips brush against Gavin's.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" he says pecking a kiss. 

"You will do everything that I say, when I say, exactly as I say. You will refer to me as Sir." 

Gavin pulls his back some to get a good at Nines' face. The look on his face was more than serious. There was no seductive smile, no lip biting, no anything. Just his cold blue eyes staring back at him. Yes, he was serious. "You really think I'm going to do that?" He asked in an almost mocking tone. Nines kept his same expression, "Oh, you will, because if you don't, there will be no sex for the next month." Gavin felt his anxiety hit his stomach and his heart rate pick up, and not in a fun way. "We both know that can't happen. Now, can we?" Nines tilts his head a little and gives him a half smile. They stared at each other for a few moments, nothing but silence between them.

"So, what's your choice?" Nines asked breaking the silence.

Gavin's breathing picked up, he was mad. He pressed his lips into a hard line just staring back at the android. "Well?" he said raising an eye brow awaiting an answer. "Fucking...FINE!" He yelled. Nines release Gavin out of his hold. "Good." he responded with a smile. Gavin just shook his and folded his arms. 

Nines sat on his bed and began taking off his shoes and socks, and asked Gavin to do the same. Gavin did as he was told then continued to stand where he was. "Come over here, Gavin." Nines used his index and middle finger to jester him to come over to the bed. "Stand right there...and remove your jacket." Gavin slid his jacket off and dropped it on the floor. "Get on your knees." Gavin's eyes widen, he knew what he was about to do. 

"You gotta be kiddi-"

"What did I just say?!" Nines yelled back cutting him off and getting into face. It startled Gavin, he's only seen Nines like this a handful of times, but never in the bedroom. Nines was intimidating, he was at least a half a foot taller than him, but had the strength to break a neck like a toothpick. 

His breath was shaky, but he managed to get a word out, "Okay."

"Do not 'okay' me. It's yes." Nines brought his face closer to Gavin's ear.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...sir." Gavin cleared his throat after he said the words.

"Good boy." Nines whispered in his ear, he gently bit on the lobe of it sending chills throughout Gavin. Nines knew what made Gavin tick. He knows his favorite spots to be kissed and touched. He knows what words make him turn on and off. He knows what looks to give him to get in the mood. This android knows this body better then the body knows, to the point that he can almost make him cum on que. "Now, on your knees." he says gently as he pulls away from Gavin. 

Gavin gets down on the floor and takes a deep breath. Nines stands in front of him and  begin unbuckling his belt. "You know? I've always wanted to know what your pretty little mouth feels like." Nines takes his belt all the way off and lays it on the bed. "And now, here we are. It's like my fantasy's finally come true." He looks down and sees that Gavin is staring at the floor. "Look at me, Gavin." Gavin slowly brings his head up. He has never felt so small in his life, seeing Nines towering over him like this. Nines unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling them down along with his boxer shorts. Gavin's eyes shift from his face to his erection. He loves the fact that Nines had a nice sized cock, but knew that what was about to happen made him nervous as hell. 

"Suck."

Hearing that word, and it not coming from his own mouth made him light headed. Gavin took his hand and wrapped it around Nines dick. He gave it a few pumps before licking from the base of the shaft to the tip. Nines' breathing began to pick up. He lick the sides of his cock, while giving pumps here and there. Finally, Gavin mustard up the courage and took in half of Nines' penis in his mouth. It was okay at first, but when Gavin sucked back toward the tip, he felt the pre-cum hit his tongue and his gag reflexes took over. He pulled Nines out of his mouth, and put a fist to his mouth trying to regain his composer.

Gavin was never the one to give, but to receive blowjobs. He's tried it in the past in his earlier days back when he was still in the academy. Tina, Chris, and himself would go to local house parties. Gavin never came out as gay or bi, he just liked to experiment with people, and when you bring alcohol into the mix, things happen. Even with alcohol, giving head was still something that Gavin struggled with, and never really did to other men. 

Nines looked down seeing Gavin struggle. He decided to sit down on the bed, and bring Gavin closer after he had regained himself. "Let's try that again. Don't focus on that taste." Gavin took another deep breath, and took Nines in his mouth again, but his time things were rougher. Nines placed a hand on the back of Gavin's head forcing him farther into his throat. When Gavin would want to pull him out, Nines would push him back down. Nines would let out small moans as his cock got further into Gavin. This went only for a minute, but fucking hell, it was the longest minute of Gavin's life. Finally, Nines took his dick out of Gavin's mouth. Drool was hanging from Gavin's chin, as he was trying catch his breath and wipe it away.

"That's enough!" Gavin protested.

Nines grabbed him by the jaw and forced him up off the floor. "You don't get to make that call." Gavin was practically on his tip toes trying to meet the length of the tall android. His muscles were tight and strained. "But we'll stop that, cause it's obvious that you can't handle it." Gavin felt a knife cut deep into his pride. Nines let go of him, and he stood normal again taking in the words that were just spoken. _'He couldn't handle it'_. Damn. It was like he couldn't please his own partner. Nines looked over at Gavin, checking him out once up and down. "Take your clothes off." he demanded. "Yeah." he responded quietly. Nines quickly turn his head at him peering at him. "Yes, sir." Gavin swallowed, the taste of dick still in his mouth. 

Gavin was completely undressed, as well as Nines. "Get on the bed. Stand on your knees." It was an odd request but Gavin didn't question it, he didn't want to question it, and did as he was told. "Hand behind your head." Again, another odd request but Gavin complied. He was like that for a few moments, then he hear the jingling noise; that, oh so familiar sound. It was quick and before Gavin actually knew what hit him, his hands were handcuffed behind his back and the front of this body face down into the bed. Gavin grunted at the sudden positioning. He could feel Nines' eyes watching him.

"Hmmm. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. What a sight to see." Nines teased. "You know. All I wanted you to do was listen to me." Gavin turned his head to the side, and his anxiety flood him at the sight of he saw. The belt. Nines took the belt as it slid across the comforter. _'No. No. No. No. NO!'_ He thought. Gavin liked it rough, but his was way more than he bargained for. Nines fixed the belt to where it was loop into one of the holes. He teased Gavin with it, sliding his gently across his back and ass.

"Well, if you don't want to listen." He huffed a laughed, "I guess I'll just make you." Nines drew the belt back and hit Gavin's bare ass. Gavin winced at the initial shock, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Oh, but poor Gavin, if only he knew. Nine did it again, this time a little harder, Gavin groaned in pain. Nines hit him again and again. "How many of these do you think you deserve, Gavin?" Gavin doesn't respond, he was too focused on the stinging sensation, and the fact that he might literally be going insane. "Gavin, I asked you a question. When I ask you a question, you answer. Do you understand me?" Nines tone was demeaning. Gavin huffed, "I don't...know?" 

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't fucking know?!" he spat

Nines didn't hesitate and took the belt and hit Gavin harder than he had been hit. "Phck! Son of a-Agghh!" Gavin muffled his scream into the bed. Nines climbed onto the bed, he pulled Gavin up and put the belt around his neck, pulling him back up right. "The next time I get attitude from you, I will make damn fucking sure you can't sit for the week. Do you understand?!" A tear from the pain rolled down Gavin cheek. "Yes...sir." he cut his eye over to see Nines. "Good. Now, lets keep it that way." He kissed his tear and slowly placed him back in the position he was on the bed, taking the belt off of him, tossing the it away, seeing as there was no use for it any more. 

Gavin's ass tender from the beating, so Nines thought that maybe this could be a chance for him to make up for the pain. Nines ran his fingers across Gavin's lower back while tickling parts of his sides. Gavin took a deep breath, he almost felt safe again. He never thought that Nines would ever do something like this, and he was seeing two sides of him. A rough almost sadistic side, and a loving, caring side. As much as Gavin would never admit it, he knows that there is no one, not one single person, that could do this to him and get away with it. 

Nines' fingers traveled down past his hips, and gently glided along the tender red skin of his cheeks. He ventured even further, and began caressing the his inner thighs. "You're so soft here." he commented. "It's one of my favorite parts to touch on you." Gavin was starting to get hard again as Nines voice was more gentle and calm. Nines placed one hand on Gavin's lower back, and let the other continue. He gave each thigh the same amount of attention, rubbing, squeezing, tickling; all the sensations that he knew Gavin enjoyed. His hand wandered to his hard cock, and he began stroking it softly. Gavin moaned. Nines watched as he melted at his touch. 

Nines enjoyed pleasing Gavin. The first time they fooled around was by accident. Gavin was sexually frustrated and Nines saw that. He didn't have any attachment to any human, and Gavin was the last person on earth that he thought he would ever be with. All it took was Gavin's power to go out during a major thunderstorm for Gavin to need to crash at Nines place to be at work the next day. After that night, they continued to see each other in secret. Gavin never admitted it, but it was one of the best nights of his life. 

Nines leaned down at started planting kissed along his lower back, as Gavin let out sighs of pleasure. Nines worked his way down and gave kisses to each ass cheek. He took his hand off of his lower back and licked his thumb, placing it on his rim making small circles. Gavin closed his eyes, focusing on the new touch. Nines continued to kiss while focusing on Gavin's body. His other hand was now wet with pre-cum, and he moved his it along to fondle his balls. Gavin moaned louder, the chains of the handcuffs could be heard as he moved to the touches. Nines kissed his way to Gavin's rim. His thirium pump kicked in, he's never performed his type of oral sex on him before, but he was eager to try it. He moved his thumb, and licked. 

"Oh, God." a muffled moaned came from Gavin. The warmth of Nines artificial tongue could be enough to send him over the edge, but Nines was not going to let that happen. Gavin had never felt this before, and he was enjoying it. Nines continued to lick and swirl his tongue around Gavin's hole. He stopped playing his balls, and used his hands to spread Gavin wider. He did this for a few more seconds when he got an idea of something he wanted to try. When he stopped, Gavin was almost disappointed, but from what he could see was that Nines grabbed the keys to the cuffs. He unhand-cuffed him, and  turned around rubbing his wrist. 

"Shit. Thank you."

Nines slowly turned his head as he placed the cuffs on the nightstand, staring at him as if he were waiting for him to finish his sentence.  

"Sir." Gavin said looking away in embarrassment.

"You're starting to get it." Nines walked over with a smile and kissed Gavin on the lips. "I wanna try something." 

"What's that?...If I may ask."

Nines leaned in to whisper into Gavin's ear, "I want you to sit on my face."

Gavin smiles and nod, "Yes, Sir." 

Nines gets on the and adjust the pillows behind him. "Come here, baby." he motions to Gavin. Gavin gives him a kiss before turning around. He straddles the android's neck, and slowly lowers his body. Nines spreads Gavin and begins licking him. Gavin's heart races, and feels his temperature rise. His tongue feels so fucking good the way it glides across his hole. Nines hand begin to rub Gavin's body, his dick twitches without even being touched. Gavin returns the affection and begins touching Nines back. 

He takes in how soft he is. His skin is like velvet, yet like nothing to compare it to. He love's his body, and how perfectly fit and built he is. Gavin runs his fingertips across his chest and down to his abdomen. He looks to see how erect his penis is, and yeah, he's turned on. He feels guilty that he can't handle it, but the thought is quickly knocked out of his mind when he feel something incredible. "Ughh." he groans. Nines was pushing his tongue inside of Gavin. He feels butterflies when realizes what's happening. _'Holy shit, he's tongue fucking me.'_ The pleasurable thought races though Gavin's mind. This android really does know how to work this man. 

The tension between the two kept up for another few minutes when Nines realizes that Gavin is about to give. He pushes him forward; Gavin gets off of him trying to control himself, a little upset that it had to end. He meets his face, and gives him a kiss. "Did you enjoy that, baby?" Gavin nodded. "You got to say it." Gavin swallows, still feeling stupid for having to call him 'Sir', but he does as he's told. "Yes, sir." Nine kisses him again. "I'm glad I can make you feel good. Now, lay on your stomach." he says sweetly. He follows his orders and watches Nines. 

Nines goes to the nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant, and a gold foiled square. Gavin's nerves were sinking in again. He was not a bottom, or at least he doesn't think he is. He only tried one other time with Nines, and it wasn't successful at all. It had always just been easier for him to do the fucking, while everyone else just took it. 

Nines took some lube and dripped it down along Gavin's back. Gavin wasn't sure what to make of this, but he just laid there. "The last time we did this, we didn't exactly go about like we should have." he began to massage to the lube into Gavin. "You need to relax. You have to listen to me. If you don't, it'll be harder for me to get inside you." Those words, _'to get inside of you'_ , Gavin has never heard anything so seductive come from Nines' mouth. As Nines rubbed his hands over Gavin, he could feel Nine erected cock rest along his body as he moved. That kind of skin to skin contact was new to him, and he liked it. 

The lube was worked into Gavin's shoulders and back, and a little more was added to his ass as Nines massaged it in. It wasn't as red, but it was still tender to the touch, but the way Nines worked his hands felt good. His thumb slid between his cheeks and he massaged his rim again. "Fuck." Gavin whispered a moan. A little more lube was applied and this time Nines used his index finger; circling it around the entrance, and carefully sliding it in. Gavin tensed up a little. "Relax." the voice was calm. Nines didn't move his finger yet, he wanted Gavin to get used to the feeling of something being inside him. When he felt it was time, he slowly began moving his finger. Gavin started breathing hard like a panic. More lube was add, and so was another finger.

"Okay, okay." Gavin whined softly. The burning pain for bring stretched was panicking him before any real pain was being felt. 

Nines placed a his lower back, "You have to relax. If you don't, it's going to hurt. I will not tell you again." his voice was calm, but stern.

"Alrig-I mean, yes, sir."

"Good boy." 

Nines continues to move his fingers in and out, adding lube as need. Gavin tries to remain as relaxed as possible in fear that he's not sure what Nines will do. Nines removes his fingers and takes the condom, putting it on. Gavin can hear the ripping of the foil, he knows all to well whats about to happen. More lubricant is added to the now protected penis, as these things never come with enough, especially in these situations. Gavin feel Nines' cock, as he takes it, guiding it between his ass up and down. Though he nervous, Gavin can't help but feel a little excited when he feels the tip slid over his asshole. The android stops over his hole and gently pulsates up against it as Gavin shakes to the feeling. 

It happened, the pressure entering Gavin opening him up. Gavin held his breath and clenched his teeth. The girth of the man made machine was too much for him to handle. Gavin used his hand placing it on lower abdomen, trying to stop Nines from advancing further in. Nines gripped his wrist hard and moving it behind his back, and continued to push in. "AH! FUCK!" Gavin yelled as he was being filled. 

Nines soon stop, as he was completely inside Gavin, and let go of of his arm. "You're so tight" he said as he ran his hand and fingertips up and down back, that was slick with oil from the lubricant. Gavin propped himself on his elbows and looked behind him, making eye contact with those icy blues in which he swears he saw a fiery light spark within them. He leaned down and kissed his shoulder, making his way up to his neck. Gavin could feel that artificial warmth of his breath on his skin as was being kissed tenderly, but that moment was seized when Nines began moving. 

He was gentle at first, just going slow, stretching him out. Gavin groaned some in pain, and some, surprisingly, in pleasure. It wasn't long when Nines wanted start to picking up speed. "On all fours." Gavin panted lifting himself, bringing his knees forward. He was already feeling exhausted, and they had only just started. Nines realigned his dick with Gavin's ass, and inserted it back in without warning.

"NO!" Gavin shouted as Nines pushed hard into him. 

"What was that?"

Gavin took a deep breath. "Um..." Gavin knew he couldn't take another hit in his pride like earlier, he had to do this. "...please...fuck me...um...*swallows*...sir."

"Wow, Gavin. Sex means that much to you, doesn't it?" he scoff a laugh.

"No it doesn't." Gavin spat back.

"It obviously does. You don't even want to do this, but look at you. I just made you my bitch." 

Nines grabs Gavin by the throat pulls him up, still inside of him. Gavin was angry, and Nine could care less. "I'm gonna fuck your stupid brains out." He moved his hand onto his shoulders and forced him down, fucking him. The look on Gavin's face was pure ecstasy for Nines, he loved every second of it. The mix of pain and pleasure was overwhelming for Gavin. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, groans, and their bodies hitting each on another. 

Gavin was getting physically weak from the repetitive movement, he didn't know how much longer his legs were going to hold up. Nines soon got tired of the position, and pushed Gavin off of him. Gavin laid on the bed catching his breath, sweating, exhausted. Nines laid next to him, and grabbed his arm pulling him over. "Ride." He forced a rough kiss onto Gavin, shoving his tongue in his mouth and biting hard on this bottom lip as he pulled away. Gavin straddle him at his hips trying to prepare himself to go again. 

They made eye contact; it was as if he was looking into the eyes of the Devil. Nines smile was senile, patiently waiting for Gavin to what he was told. "I know you all to well, Gavin Reed." Gavin mouth made a hard line as he narrowed his eyes. Nines was really pushing it.

"You don't know jack shit about me."

Nines laughs, "Gavin, I think I do."

Gavin flips him off, an action he soon regretted. Nines grabs his hand bending it back causing Gavin to grunt in pain. "It would be a shame if something happened to this pretty little hand." Gavin swallowed hard in fear. He knew Nines was capable of breaking his hand with a simple twist. "I'm sorry...sir...I'm sorry." Nines lets go of his hand, and grabs him by the biceps and pulls him forward. He used on arm to hold him down, and the other to align his dick with Gavin hole. He slams into him again, and starts pounding hard. "UGHH!" grunting into Nines chest. After a few moments of driving into Gavin, Nines can feel the pressure building. 

He slows down to a stop, and grabs Gavin's hair pulling it to pull his head up. They press their foreheads together, and Nines starts fucking again. Gavin had his eyes closed. He was too pissed off at him to look at him. Nines breathing was heavy, as was Gavin's. It was intoxicating to him when their breaths mix in a heated moment like this. "Look at me." Gavin didn't listen. "Babe, please look at me." As soon as Gavin heard how he asked, he gave in. He opened his eyes; looking back at him were soft icy blues. It was like Nines' demeanor had completely changed. Nines was a sucker for Gavin's greens, and not being able to see them would drive him crazy. 

Nines was even closer. He took one hand and began stroking Gavin's dick. He could tell that Gavin was getting close as well. Nine eased his grip on Gavin's hair, Gavin just kept his position looking into Nines' eyes. Nines pressed his lips to Gavin's giving him a passionate kiss. It was more than enough for Gavin as he came, hard. His body tensed up and he began to shake. He let out a loud moan, his body was reacting to the most intense orgasm he's ever had. Just watching this unfold was a beautiful sight for Nines to witness. He came shortly after, and pulled out of Gavin. Gavin collapsed on top of Nines, his body giving small convulsions coming down from the orgasm. 

Once Gavin regained himself, he sat on the edge of the bed trying to take in everything that just happened. Nines removed the condom, slid behind him and put his arms around his waist. Gavin leaned into him, and rested the back of his head on his shoulder.

"You alright?" kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmmm." was the most Gavin could get out. He was done with this 'Sir' bullshit.

"You want to take a shower with me?"

Gavin just nodded. 

"Okay. How about you go run it and get in, and I'll meet you in there."

Gavin didn't say a word, he just got up and walked into the bathroom. He adjusted the water to the temperature to his liking, and stepped in. He stood under the running water for a minute, his mind racing about everything that just happened. He sighed pushing his back up against the wall of the shower. The steam of the water fogged the shower door that he didn't see Nines walk into the bathroom. The door slid open and Nines stepped in joining him. Gavin turned his head over to look at Nines, water pouring over his body.

"Please tell me I'm done."

Nines stepped closer to Gavin, taking his hand interlocking their fingers, the water now pouring on his synthetic skin. He smiled at him, "You're done. You did well."

Gavin looked away, he looked almost pissed off, but he wasn't. "But I didn't do everything exactly the way you wanted."

Nines kissed his forehead. "It's okay. You tried, and that's all that matters." Gavin scoffs at the comment and shakes his head. 

"Okay, whatever."

 

 

 *   *   *

 

They lay down after their shower, not bothering to put clothes on. Gavin felt that clothes were too restricting, and he didn't want deal with it. The TV was the only light in the whole apartment, beside Nines' LED, the volume low in the background. Gavin was on his side facing away from Nines, he was stewing about what Nines told him. He huffed slightly, but it was enough for Nines to notice. 

"Gavin, talk to me. Something's wrong. Is it about what we did?"

Gavin gritted his teeth. Nines leaned over him and could see that his heart rate was elevated, and that he was mad. "If you don't talk to me, how am I to know what's going on." Gavin sat up almost immediately, and turned towards him. "Really? I thought you knew me, _so_ well." Nines signed at his reaction. "Okay. This _is_ about earlier, so, how can I make this better?" Nines was propped on one of his elbows on his side. Gavin just stared at him, he didn't know what to say. They were silent for a moment, until Nines broke the silence. 

"Gavin, I'm listening. You know you I always listen. Talk to me."

Gavin was taken back that his words. That's what this whole thing has about anyway. Listening. Gavin felt it sink in, he deserved to be treated the way he was. When Nines told him he knew him, and he fought back, Nines didn't listen. It was all to teach him a lesson. Fuck. Why was Nines so good at having the upper hand? Why did Gavin fall for him like this? Gavin didn't deserve Nines, and how he cared for him. He knew he was a shitty person, but he just wanted someone that cared for him; it just happened that this someone was his android partner. 

Gavin's anger changed to guilt, but he wanted to tell Nines what was on his mind. "I don't need sex." he mumbled. "Never mind this fucking pointless." He laid back down facing away from Nines. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. It always made him feel things. 

Nines scooted closer to him. "Tell me why you don't need sex."

He huffed, pressing his lips in a hard line, "I bet you didn't know I went just over an entire year with out it." Nines pulled his head back, this was news to him. "After that bitch broke it off. I couldn't. I tried to do flings, but couldn't cause I didn't want to get attached, again...and then you fucking show up." he scoffs a sarcastic laugh. He sit back up and faces forward, bringing his knees to rest his arms on. "So, when you say no sex, I didn't know what that entailed. Did it mean no touching, no staying the night at each others places, no holding hands, no what!? I don't..." he sighed. "I've felt pushed away enough as a kid growing up, I don't need to feel that as an adult. Especially, not from you." Gavin makes eye contact with Nines, and he could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Apparently, I don't know you as well as I thought. I'm sorry." Gavin nods accepting his apology. Nines pulls Gavin close to him, laying down, Gavin rest his head on his chest. "Maybe...we can get to know each other a little better." 

"Hmmm"

"Well, since you told me that, I will tell you this...My...deepest, darkest secret, is you." They both laugh. 

"Fuck you..." Gavin lift his head and pecks a kiss on Nines' lips. "...Sir."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fin. Fade to black. You're welcome or I am sorry. If you enjoyed this, please let me know. If you would like more OneShots like this, also let me know. I hope that you all did enjoy it. Also don't be as harsh on me as Nines was on Gavin's ass. Thank you and have a good day, Sir or Madam, or whoever you like to go by. Kisses .3.


End file.
